


Teacher and Professor Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [90]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Professors, Rec list, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Teacher and Professor Recs

### Steve/Bucky Professor and Teacher Fic Recs

**Title:** The Colour of Flames  
**Why?** Because Steve’s a professor and Bucky’s a firefighter and they were childhood friends and :heart_eyes:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393772/>

**Title:** Concerning the Regular Miracles  
**Why:** red strings of fate, volcano gods, and magical academia  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215953>

**Title:** A Crown for a King  
**Why:** Hogwarts AU, meddling students, and mostly because this makes me smile every time  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292926>

**Title:** Dear Teacher, With Love  
**Why:** Bucky becomes a history teacher and recovers independently away from Steve after CA:TWS. It's a lovely character study of Bucky's agency, featuring a wonderful supporting cast of OC fellow teachers and Young Avengers as students. Bucky and Steve's unexpected reunion will shatter you and then put you back together.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137298/>

**Title:** A Historical Relic and a History Professor Walk into a Bar  
**Why:** History Professor Barnes makes friends with human disaster Clint Barton and is later set up with Captain Amerika AKA Steve Rogers with some interesting results. A hilarious series with great characterisation and some fun Young Avengers cameos.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/406279>

**Title:** Introduction to Fake Dating Your Best Friend 101  
**Why:** It's a fake dating fic. They're both professors. The pictures shared up-channel are explicitly referenced. It's funny and sweet and lovely.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091004>

**Title:** Pedantic Affections  
**Why?** Because I love identity porn and Steve as a professor and this combines them  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268770/>

**Title:** Put It On Repeat, It Stays the Same  
**Why:** A sweet, feel good modern AU in which professor!Steve and writer!Bucky are friends with benefits who get snowed in together one weekend, full of lovely banter and domestic fluff  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584314/>

**Title:** we miss being ruffians  
**Why:** Y'all probably know by now that this series is one of my ultimate comfort reads. Post-TWS Bucky hides out as a high school math teacher with a terrible mustache. The main fic is a lot of fun, and some of the side fics, such as Winter Soldier Winter Formal and Rappin' With the Captain!, show more of Bucky's teacherly duties.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/770673>

### Bonus: Teacher and Professor Recs for Other Ships and Fandoms

 **Title:** Where The Interstate Ends  
**Why?** RPF with Chris/Sebastian. Because the descriptions of Chris and Sebastian as professors are:fire: and the romance is very sweet.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248698/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
